Long Weekend
by Cats070911
Summary: On the spur of the moment Tommy invites Barbara away for a long weekend. What happens surprises them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** As always the characters belong to Elizabeth George, the BBC and the actors.

"I'm going away for the long weekend Barbara. It's been a long and tiring few weeks." DI Lynley sounded exhausted. He and his partner DS Havers had been working for three weeks to capture a woman who had been kidnapping then murdering young boys. The case had taken its toll on them both and finding the woman's body had hardly compensated. Tommy liked to ensure justice for victims. This time he felt cheated by her suicide.

"Sounds good Sir. Where are you going?"

"A friend has a small cottage in the Cotswolds just outside a village that has a pub and a small store and not much else. I was wondering if you'd like to join me." Tommy had not thought about inviting her until it slipped from his lips. Now that he had asked it seemed weird to think she would not be with him.

"You mean for the weekend?" She asked not believing what she had just heard.

"Yes," he replied bemused, "the break will do you good too."

"Nah, thanks but I had better study for my inspector's exam. You dobbed me in for it after all."

Tommy was not going to let her get away with that excuse. He liked the idea of being with her, away from the stress and strain of work. He realised he needed to be with her. They had been working so closely over the last months that not seeing her everyday had simply not been an option. Now that it was optional Tommy decided he did not want to be apart. It shocked him, but pleasantly. He smiled softly at her. "Then come with me and I'll help you study. You know it backwards already but I'd like to give you confidence."

Barbara was tempted. A break from London would do her good and Tommy was her only real friend. It would be relaxing. He had invited her to his estate in Cornwall before but going somewhere other than Howenstowe seemed different. It was an odd thought but it was more personal. "Are you sure? I mean if you want to forget work having me hanging around won't help."

"I'm inviting you as my friend Barbara not as my colleague. We don't have to be on duty all the time."

"Okay Sir. That'd be nice." Barbara agreed readily but had serious doubts about the wisdom of her decision. The broad smile on Tommy's face warned her not to renege.

"We'll drive up tonight. I'll pick you up about five?"

"Sure. See you then."

Barbara fretted about going up until the moment he rang her bell. She knew she was becoming too reliant on him lately. Gradually over the last few months their relationship had changed. It was subtle at first and she had thought it had been because of work. Now as she sat in her lounge waiting she knew exactly why she agreed to go and it worried her. She did not want him to know she loved him. They were good partners and good friends. It worked and she did not want to endanger it with any foolish notion that it could ever be anything more.

He rang her bell and when she opened the door she had to remind herself of her promise to herself. He had showered and changed into jeans and a casual shirt and already looked refreshed. He smiled at her and a rabble of butterflies took off and flew across her abdomen. _Oh my! He is my colleague and my friend. This is just a weekend away to relax because we have been working hard. Calm down woman; you wouldn't be like this if you were on a case!_

"Ready?" He smiled again as he spoke. He had suspected she might try to back out at the last minute and he tried hard yo be reassuring. Barbara was always nervous as soon as anything moved from business to personal and going away this weekend was personal.

"As I'll ever be."

"Good, we can practice your exam on the way."

Barbara groaned but found it was a less awkward way to spend the trip. He had helped her enough already to know the questions and she found she knew the answers. As they pulled up at the village to buy supplies she said, "Sir, other than tonight do you mind if we don't run through the exam?"

"Not at all."

"I hope you don't think I came under false pretences."

Tommy looked at her and frowned. "I like your company Barbara and if I can have that without having to ask you about arrest procedures, warrants and statutes then I am all the happier. Now come and give me a hand with the groceries."

Barbara fell instantly in love with the little stone cottage. It had a thick thatched roof that hung low over the entrance and bright blue flower boxes hanging below the two windows. The living area was cosy with one wall dominated by a stone fireplace and the space crowded by a large brown leather couch. There was a small kitchen and a bathroom out the back in a later timber addition to the original cottage. The bedrooms were part of the main house and the one she chose had a view of the steam that ran past the cottage.

"Like it?" Tommy asked.

"It's wonderful Sir! Thank you for persuading me to come."

Tommy laughed. "I didn't realise I had but it's my pleasure. It's nice to have you here. So do you want to walk into the village and grab a bite at the pub?" Barbara nodded enthusiastically.

The pub was small and delightfully quaint. Even Barbara had to duck under the lintels of the old doors. They selected one of the two free tables near the window and Tommy returned from the bar with two pints of ale. "I ordered for you. They only had one choice but it comes with chips."

Barbara smiled. "Thanks Sir."

"Listen about that. People here might think it odd if you keep calling me Sir. I do have a name you know and I think we went past the 'Sir' and 'Havers' stage years ago. Even at work people think you're odd."

"I prefer to think it shows respect."

"We can still respect each other's professional abilities and personal characteristics and call each other by name. I haven't got anyone in my life closer than you Barbara. It would be wonderful to just hear you acknowledge our friendship for once."

"I never thought of it that way. I do think of you as Tommy but it seems odd to say it," she confessed.

"Well practice this weekend and you'll get used to it."

"Now that sounded like an order that should have a 'yes Sir' in reply...Tommy."

His smile lit up the room. He had a special grin that he kept especially for Barbara. It always made her feel special, but this was a broader, cheekier version that she had not seen before. She suddenly felt flushed but oddly happy.

After dinner and another ale they strolled back to the cottage following the stream. It was still light enough to see but dusk was beginning to settle. "Let's sit on the hill and watch the stars," Tommy suggested.

"Right," she said skeptically, "isn't that a bit odd?"

"Didn't you ever lie down as a kid and look up at the stars Barbara?"

"No. Not too many stars were visible in Acton."

"You don't know what you've missed. Trust me."

They sat on the hill and waited for dark to fall as Tommy recounted his memories of stargazing on the cliff tops near Howenstowe. He lay on the grass facing the cloudless sky while a still unconvinced Barbara remained sitting. He started to point out the constellations and talk about how they were discovered and named. Barbara lay beside him so she could better see where he was pointing. She had to get close to follow his finger and an hour later she realised that she had her head on his shoulder and his arm was supporting her neck. She jumped up.

"What's wrong Barbara?" Tommy was alarmed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to...well you know." She was horrified that it had felt so natural that she had not even noticed.

"Frankly no. What are you talking about?"

She knew she was overreacting but if that could happen so easily he might notice how she felt about him. She should have kept her guard up as usual and refused to call him Tommy. "Well I had my head on you."

"Because I put my arm around you. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would upset you, especially as we have been lying here like this for almost an hour." Tommy had not thought anything of it but it was clear she had not noticed she was that close to him.

"I didn't notice. I was watching the stars."

Tommy started to laugh and Barbara joined in. "I told you it was fun. You forget all about the world and it's constrictions."

They meandered back to the cottage. It was almost eleven but Tommy did not want the evening to end. He poured them a nightcap and they sat on the lounge and chatted for an hour. Tommy found himself wishing Barbara would move closer and snuggle into him. Having her lie beside him had been nice. He could not think of a better word. It had given him a strange sense of serenity. He had slept with a few other women since Helen had died but that had been empty beyond the pleasure of the moment. Holding Barbara had been different. It had not even been vaguely sexual and yet he felt fulfilled and contented. He desperately wanted to feel that again.

Eventually they reluctantly made their way towards their rooms. Neither seemed in a hurry to leave the other but after a few minutes Barbara said good night and went into her room. She needed to break the tension or she would say something inappropriate. It would be very strange to ask him, even if they were really friends as he said, to just let her lie next to him as they had in the field and to feel the warmth of his body and the protective strength of his arms. You cannot ask a friend to let you pretend he loves you.

Tommy found it hard to sleep so tried to read his book. The light was dim and it strained his eyes but he was not really concentrating, he was thinking about what had happened. He had enjoyed the evening but was concerned at Barbara's reaction. It had been perfectly harmless and she had overreacted and created a tension between them and yet neither of them had wanted the evening to end. He thought she liked him, at least enough to trust he would never do anything to hurt her, but it would be unfair to ask her to just let him hold onto her all night. The more he tried to shake the image from his head the more he wanted it.

He was mulling it all over when he heard a noise from her room. He snuck out into the hallway and saw a light under her door. Clearly Barbara could not sleep either. He was about to knock when her light went out. He half turned to go back to his room when her door opened. They both jumped when they sensed each other. The hall was tight and dark and they were only inches apart.

Barbara put out her hand to steady herself, straight onto his naked chest. She blushed and quickly withdrew her hand hoping he had not noticed. "About earlier," she started, "I wanted to apologise."

"There's no need," he said, unsure what to say yet knowing that asking her to put her band back would sound wrong.

"I'm not used to that sort of thing and I hadn't noticed and then I got scared that you would think I was being forward and I..."

"Barbara stop! It's okay. It was fun watching the stars together. I get incredibly lonely at times so tonight it was nice to have my closest friend to share it with me. I felt, I don't know how to put it in a way that makes sense; I felt peaceful for the first time in a long while. Thank you." Tommy chanced it and put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him. It was a friendly gesture that he had done many times and yet this time it held much more meaning for him and he did not let her go.

"Me too. I think that's what scared me. And I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was how safe and secure it made me feel. For a moment I didn't have to be self-contained, independent Havers who never needs anyone, I just surrendered and watched the stars and it shocked me how that made me feel."

Tommy put his other arm around her and held her. She buried her face into his chest and her breath tickled in a way that enlivened his senses. He laid his face on her head when her arms came around him he said "stay with me Barbara. I don't think either of us wants to be alone tonight, do we?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Barbara woke she forgot what had happened. She looked around the room and was confused. Then it flooded back; she had slept with Tommy. She smiled at the memory of being in his arms. Their strength and comfort was something she had wanted to feel again since that horrible day when she had wanted to kill that policeman. Last night when he had put his arm around her in the dark hallway she had collapsed willingly into his embrace ignoring consequences or reason. Anything he had wanted at that moment she would have gladly given.

Tommy was nowhere to be seen and she wondered if something that had seemed logical and magical in the dark would prove painfully embarrassing in the light. She glanced at her watch and was surprised that it was already after nine o'clock.

"Good morning." Barbara jumped. "I've made us some breakfast. Would you like it in here or the kitchen?"

"Er, oh the kitchen please," she replied as his voice materialized into a smiling face in the doorway. He had showered and dressed but his hair was damp and an awkward lock tumbled across his face. Barbara wanted to reach out and push it back behind his ear. _No! Stop that right now. He told you last night, you are just his friend. Don't let him see what he really means to you._

Tommy watched her intently. She was dishevelled and clearly disorientated by what had happened last night but was trying hard to pretend that sleeping with your boss was the most normal thing in the world. He thought it was cute and he wondered why his usual comprehensive vocabulary had been replaced by meaningless words like nice and cute. How could they help him understand how he felt about Barbara? Whatever was happening between them over the last few months was affecting him more acutely than he had thought. Surely it was just deeper friendship. He should be careful not to think of it as anything more. He did not have that same rush of blood and awkwardness that he had experienced with Helen and Deborah so he could not be falling in love with her. And he did not have lustful twinges when he looked at her. This was different and more noble. It was a close friendship and a mutual need for each other that was hard to define. It was love most assuredly but he was not in love with her. _I can't be surely? Not after all these years._

She stretched and got out of bed aware that Tommy was still watching her. He looked puzzled and uncertain._ Wondering why you offered to share you bed with me are you? Don't worry I won't tell anyone and ruin your reputation._ She did not know what to say about last night that would not sound pathetic so she would wait to see if he broached it first. "Give me a few minutes to freshen up and I'll come out."

"Fine, no hurry." Tommy felt he had been dismissed and he was disappointed. He had decided not to say anything about last night unless Barbara did but he had hoped for some form of acknowledgement. Having her in his arms he had slept better than he had in years and if he had not prepared breakfast he would have climbed back into bed and cuddled up to her right now. F_or goodness sake man, she's your friend not a teddy bear_! He went back to the kitchen muttering to himself.

He did not know how to classify last night. He had led her gently to his room then climbed back into bed and waited. Barbara had sighed then cautiously snuggled down beside him. He put his arm around her and they had lain in contented silence until the gentle syncopation of her breathing had told him she was asleep. He had then lightly kissed her head. It was the last thing he remembered but when he woke she was still tucked into him, her arm holding him close as if she would never let him go. She made him feel something he had not experienced in years, even with Helen. He felt wanted and needed and if he did not know her intentions better, she made him feel loved. It was a sensation he never wanted to end but he chastised himself bitterly. Just because she made him feel good he could not force her to feel the same way._ And what way is that exactly?_ He had hoped she would have been equally affected but as she stretched she seemed oblivious, almost indifferent, to what had happened. Yet he could not shake the feeling that something was different between them._ What sort of relationship is this? Friends don't sleep together like that and lovers make love first. _This was an odd hybrid and his feelings for her were equally confused.

Watching him prepare their pancakes made her feel woefully inadequate. If she had cooked they would have had underdone or burnt toast but Tommy served up a feast. "They're delicious!" She enthused as she tasted them, "what are they?"

He could not help but laugh. "Pancakes."

"I know that Tommy, but what sort?"

"A secret family recipe, oatmeal with blueberries." He was happy that she liked them but even happier at the way she was looking at him. There was a sparkle in those deep green pools that he had rarely seen but they made him feel as loved as her arms had last night. His intentions were still pure but his body was starting to betray him with pleasant twinges of desire. _Would it be so bad? Just once? To see what this could be? Would we recover from it? _He pushed those thoughts from his mind when he realised his pancake was burning.

It was nearly noon when they went for a walk. This time they headed away from the village towards a larger town that was having a market fair. "It's nearly two miles," he reminded her, "and we have to walk back. I could drive."

"I'd like to walk Tommy. It's a sunny day and we are supposed to be unwinding remember?" Calling him Tommy still felt awkward but after last night she could not imagine calling him 'Sir'.

They followed a narrow, uneven path that had been worn into the hills by countless years of shepherds herding their flocks to market. As they came over a rise Barbara gasped. Spread before them was a small market town of grey stone buildings with high, pointed, slate roofs a square-paned windows. Close to the centre were more ornate buildings with carved facades and columns supporting awnings that extended over the market square. At the rear the houses were smaller and mostly workers cottages of a similar design to the one they were staying in. In the centre of the cobblestoned square several tents had been erected. They reminded Barbara of a Punch and Judy show, with red and white striped tents and children running in between them.

Barbara began to run and sensing it was a race Tommy accelerated past her then stopped a few feet from the base of the hill to let her pass. "Ladies first," he said breathlessly.

"Have you always been this competitive?"

"I thought you had challenged me to a race."

"No, not really. I just thought running down the hill would be fun."

Tommy grinned at her and Barbara wanted to hug him; right there in the street. She tried to force the idea from her mind as they strolled along the line of stalls. Everywhere she looked there seemed to be lovers holding hands. She wondered what that would feel like. She had never held hands or walked arm in arm with anyone. The couples looked happy and after last night she felt happy but it was not the same. Friendship, no matter how close, was not the shared euphoria of being in love. She smiled ruefully wishing that just for this weekend she and Tommy could be lovers.

Tommy stopped at the amusements. There was a puppet show and he insisted they watch the performance. He stood behind her so she could see but all she could focus on was how close he was standing. She could feel his breath on her neck and a shiver ran through her.

Tommy saw her shiver and instinctively put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Someone must have walked over my grave." His hands were warm and they squeezed her reassuringly. She expected him to remove them but he left them in place and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, knowing that she was skirting on very dangerous ground.

The show was over too quickly for Tommy. He decided not to over-think anything and just act normally. Time would tell what, if anything, was happening. "Come on, there's a strong bell. Do you want to see how strong I am?"

"Anyone can hit it and ring the bell. It's not strength just technique."

"Right! Well you go first then smarty pants."

Barbara hoisted the sledgehammer and found its point of balance. The weight was heavier than she expected but she swung it in and arc and hit the target exactly on its point. The metal flag flew up the pole and the bell rang. "Very impressive madam," the spruiker said, "can your gentleman do as well or do you wear the pants in your relationship?"

They looked at each other and laughed. "She definitely wears the pants," Tommy replied as he hoisted the weight. His technique was even better from years of chopping wood for the fires at Howenstowe and the bell clanged again.

"A champion couple it seems, equally as strong as each other." The grey-haired spruiker in his striped shirt and bow-tie smiled at them as he gave them both a book of tickets to use at other stalls then waved up the next likely lad.

"Good to know we can depend on each other," Barbara said.

"Always Barbara. I thought we had proved that many times." They were staring at each other meaningfully but neither was sure of the other's intent. Tommy broke the stare and walked towards the hoop-la tearing out two tickets from his book. He threw four rings but all failed to fall over the prizes which amused Barbara.

Her cockiness was replaced by contrition when hers missed everything. "Okay, so I can hit things but I can't throw."

"That might be handy to know one day but cheer up I don't think that skill is critical to being a successful DI."

"I haven't sat the test yet."

"You'll pass. Then you'll get your well earned promotion somewhere." Tommy wanted her to succeed but he did not want her to leave him. It was his position that would become vacant once he took his promotion to DCI, a role he had put off as long as he could. That would happen in less than a month and he had not told Barbara yet.

"I don't want to go anywhere else. Maybe I should forget the exam."

"No! You have to pass. I'm counting on it." He had not planned to tell her now but he could see the inevitable and he winced.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously, "you're up to something aren't you? I can tell from the look on your face Sir."

"What happened to Tommy?"

"We're talking about work. Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me."

"My promotion comes through at the beginning of next month. Hillier will promote you into my spot if you pass."

Barbara looked shocked and angry. "And when where you planning on telling me?"

"After you passed. I didn't want you to feel pressured."

"It's not that! It's just that we won't be working together any more." Barbara tried to conceal how devastating that thought was but she felt weak and sat down on the green iron railing between two buildings.

Tommy squashed himself next to her in the space. "I don't want that either but I have to take promotion. I have already refused four times. Next time they will post me to some backwater to spend my days as a country DI."

"Four? You never told me any of this. Why did you turn it down?"

"To stay with you." The way it came out sounded sad and pathetic but it was true. He could not imagine working without Barbara by his side. "We work well together. No one else would put up with me or support me like you do." Tommy did not want to stop working with her. He needed her and he was not afraid to admit that to himself any longer. "I want us to stay together Barbara."

"Yeah, well no one will stampede you to have me as a partner."

"They should."

"Yeah sure." Barbara sounded despondent, as if her world had just crashed down on her.

"We can still be together if you pass. Nothing will change."

"No pressure then," she said bitterly, "and it will change. It has to but it doesn't have to be bad if we don't let it."

Tommy put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Neither spoke for several minutes until Barbara said' "maybe we should cram some more this weekend."

"I think the break might be better for you."

They decided to walk back by the stream. It was slightly longer but very picturesque. The grass was soft and grew over the bank of the stream. The waters burbled over rocks and pooled in dark eddies at the deeper points. At one spot the stream split into several smaller runnels just at the spot they needed to cross to the other side. It looked slippery and Tommy balanced carefully as he crossed. Barbara's legs were not as long or as steady and she paused. Tommy came back and stretched out his hand which she gratefully took. He slowly led them back to a different spot and helped her hop across the rocks.

Everything went well until the very last step when her foot slipped and she started to fall. Tommy pulled her towards him and they tumbled in a tangle of arms and legs onto the bank. Neither attempted to separate; they were too busy laughing. As the amusement subsided Tommy found he was looking straight into her eyes. They had that same look and this time he could not resist. He kissed her. It was quick and friendly and could have meant any number of things. He would let Barbara decide what it meant for their friendship.

P.S. You didn't really think they would yet, did you? :) The next chapter might be a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

_Did he? No, it must have been an accident!_ Barbara was not sure what just happened but whatever it was it stopped her laughing immediately. She could feel her face reddening and she realised almost too late she had ceased breathing. She gulped air into her lungs and hurriedly tried to free her legs before she did something she might regret.

Tommy sensed her embarrassment. It seemed he had misjudged the situation and she was not interested in extending their friendship in that way. Whatever they had, it stopped short of romantic love, and he had been foolish to dream all day that it might have been different. He was far more disappointed than he should have been. They had been friends for years so if they had been emotionally or physically attracted to each other it would have happened years ago. Barbara had stood by when he thought he was in love with Helen. In fact she had pushed them together. If she had felt anything then surely she would have tried to dissuade him. Am I doing it again? He had to accept that theirs was a spiritual attraction; one that would endure even beyond this awkward moment, but would go no further. He owed it to Barbara not to ruin her life as he had Helen's.

One look at his face told her it had not been an accident. Now he looked hurt and she wanted desperately to turn back the clock a few minutes. She knew she should have kissed him back. She had wanted to but she had been too shocked and too scared. Tommy always wore his heart on his sleeve and he had been testing the waters. It was a brave move and that knowledge made her heart soar. It fell equally as quickly watching him kneel up and silently dust himself off. She was still lying on the grass and rather than speak and make a even bigger mess of the situation she simply reached up and took his hand. He looked at her uncertainly so she summoned the biggest, most genuine smile in her repertoire as she tightened her fingers around his palm.

His heart skipped a beat. Her signal was now very different and he wondered if she was equally as simply as confused as he was as she tried to sort through her feelings. He was guilty of being impetuous and rushing people. He had virtually forced Helen to love him but she had never been able to make the transition from friend to lover. Was that Barbara's fear? He wanted to kiss her again, this time with much more meaning but instead he lay beside her on the grass still holding her hand. He was too excited and too scared to do anything else.

It was Barbara who broke the silence after several minutes relishing the feel of his hand around hers. "C'mon Tommy, we had better head back," she said as she sat up, "I'm hungry."

He laughed, she was always hungry, then stood slowly and helped her to her feet. They started to walk along the stream and he was surprised when she reached out and took his hand. Her hand was soft and warm and the simple gesture was surprisingly intimate. He could not imagine Barbara holding hands with anyone let alone initiating it. He wanted to stop and sweep her into his arms but with effort he restrained himself, understanding that he had to move at her pace and not blunder in and frighten her.

Barbara remembered her thoughts about holding hands. Lying on the grass holding his hand had been divine. It was a physical representation of a much deeper unity that Barbara sensed. She did not want to lose that feeling and so she had reached out for his hand. She felt him looking at her but she could not risk glancing at him in case she lost courage. He wiggled her fingers and she wondered what he was doing until she felt their fingers interlaced. His fingers were bigger and the pressure spread the webbing between hers in a way that almost burned. It was not painful but she wondered if it was normal. He could not know that her fingers were virgins and that she had had not held hands with anyone before. Her fingers were stiff and tense and Tommy must have recognised her discomfort because he softly stoked her knuckles with his fingers then released her hand. At first she was devastated that he had not liked holding her hand but before she could withdraw it he had taken her hand in a different way. Their palms were pressed together and he locked his thumb over hers as they had been when they lay of the grass. This felt good. The warmth and reassurance of his grip made her relax. There was a connection that went beyond words.

They went straight to the pub and ordered their meals. As they stood at the counter the portly publican winked knowingly at Tommy who was insulted at his presumption until he realised they were still holding hands. In the mile and a half they had walked it had gone from strange and clumsy to the most natural thing in the world.

Tonight there was a choice between chicken pie or beef and Guinness pie and they both chose the beef. "You don't like chicken pie?" the publican asked. He was panting heavily from the effort of lifting in a new keg and a ring of sweat had formed around the collar of his shirt.

Tommy hated chicken in pies but could hardly say that as he suspected it was probably the publican's wife's best meal. He was searching for a polite response when Barbara chipped in, "we walked up to the fair today and back by the river so we both thought the Guinness pie would be a stout and hardy meal."

The man smiled heartily and replied with pride, "that it is! My wife knows how to look after hungry men."

Tommy and Barbara took their pints and sat at a corner table facing away from the bar. They struggled to stop their smirking being noticed. "Well you thought the same thing!" Barbara said in response to his signal not to laugh.

"It's not something I'd ever say about you." They were sitting facing each other over the narrow table. They both had theirs hands around their glasses and Tommy moved his closer so that they were touching knuckles.

"No, well considering I can't cook and we're not married I doubt it would ever be necessary." Barbara looked down at their hands and blushed.

"There's only one man you ever need to look after." His statement was awkward and did not convey what he had intended. He hoped she did not think he meant it in a sexual sense. He could not bear the thought of her making love to anyone except him but he had meant it in a more holistic way. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. She was staring at him and he squirmed uncomfortably. He had no idea what to say so he leant over and gave her another quick kiss. This time he paused long enough to see what Barbara would do. She kissed him back. It was a mirror of his kiss and although he wanted to keep going Tommy pulled away and smiled at her. "And you've always looked after me much better than I deserve."

Barbara had not hesitated a second time. She had no idea what she was doing or where this was going but if Tommy kissed her she was not going to stop him. The idea of being with him like this, even for one weekend, was a fantasy she had held for ten years and the memories would sustain her for another ten. She had no illusions that this would lead anywhere but she thought they could overcome any awkwardness with time and remain friends. So for now she would lap up his attention and pretend it was real.

A young buxom woman brought over their pie. She was wearing the tightest of tight red nylon top and a short black skirt that when she bent over would leave nothing to the imagination. She slammed Barbara's down haphazardly then leant over Tommy's shoulder and placed his plate carefully in front of him. He could have sworn she rubbed herself against him. His face was darkening and he could not look at Barbara. "Anything else I can get you love?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

Tommy turned to answer and found his eyes level with her over-plumped bosom. He blushed more deeply but found it hard to look away. He had no interest in the woman or her assets but he did not want to look down, afraid of what else he might see, or look up into her eyes. He could hear Barbara making small grunting noises to his left. "Nothing thank you," he croaked.

"Well I'll leave you to lovebirds to eat then," she said. Her breasts jiggled as she turned and Tommy swallowed hard. It was not arousing in the slightest. He was embarrassed and felt vaguely unclean.

"Stop ogling her Sir!" Barbara was amused by the woman but annoyed with Tommy. If he found that interesting then everything was simply testosterone. She knew it was not love but if he was showing her attention this weekend she still wanted him to desire her for who she was, not simply because she was another in a series of warm female bodies.

"I wasn't! She...she thrust herself at me!"

"You could have looked away," she said taking her first mouthful of pie, "she is half your age. Seems as if she might know how to look after men like her mother does!"

Tommy was amused at her reaction. Normally they would both laugh about it but he could tell there was a degree of vitriol I her voice. "Why Barbara, I believe you are jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? I'm adequately endowed thank you but I don't flaunt it in the face of every gorgeous man I meet. Body paint wouldn't be as tight fitting as that top she had on. And it was see-through. Nothing disguised there."

_So you think I'm gorgeous do you? So are you!_ He knew every curve of her face from the countless times he had stared at her but now, despite his good manners, he found himself staring surreptitiously at Barbara's chest. He had noticed at times that she had a good figure but it had been an academic thought. One did not scrutinise ones friends and colleagues that way. Now that they had passed beyond that boundary his quick appraisal was favourable, very favourable indeed. His twinges became more intense and he needed to think of something else. "Well she is not my type at all."

"And what is your type? Tall, sophisticated, well-educated and a great conversationalist to accompany you to functions?"

"No! I am past all that superficiality," he said taking her hand in his, " I just want someone who can put up with me and who will..."

There was a crash behind the bar. They spun around to see the publican falling. He was trying to grab the timbers around the beer handles for support but slipped from sight. Tommy reached him first and could tell from his colour and the way he clutched his left arm that the man was having a heart attack. Barbara pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled the ambulance then knelt beside Tommy as they began CPR. She thought it was too late but they had to try.

The young woman rushed from the kitchen at the noise and started to scream. Barbara tried to keep her away while Tommy continued CPR. The woman kept yelling. "Where's your mother?" Barbara asked.

"She's dead why?" The woman looked at her strangely.

Barbara felt foolish. This woman was not the publican's daughter, she was his wife. "Do you have anyone else I can call?"

"No. It was just Tim and me. Do you think it was the Viagra? I made him take it everyday even though they said it could affect his heart."

Barbara stared at her dumbfounded. _You stupid, vacuous, insensitive fool! You think the key to love is sex?_

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later and took away the publican and his wife. Tommy had managed to revive him but they did not know if he would survive. Barbara told Tommy about his wife's reaction as the walked back to the cottage. "Some people have no idea about love do they?" she said as Tommy poured them both a drink, "they confuse it with sex."

He sat beside and asked, "so what is love to you Barbara?"

It was not a question she expected and she took her time to formulate an answer. "It varies. You can want to be with a person, want to help them and protect them and comfort them, want to show that you care about them deeply without it being sexual. Love to me is understanding and accepting someone for who they are without wanting to change them." She paused at looked at him meaningfully.

Tommy smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her more than ever before but this conversation was important. "Oh Barbara, do you know how hard it is to find that understanding. Most couples never come close. All they have is mutual physical attraction. It's rare and we should treasure it. Loving someone like that is a wonderful feeling but being loved that way in return by the person you love is sublime."

"I guess. I wouldn't know."

Tommy was astounded that she did not already know how he felt about her. "You should. It gives you a reason to live and keep going even when you doubt yourself and even despise yourself."

Barbara looked at Tommy and their eyes conveyed a myriad of unspoken thoughts and apologies. Tommy reached up and wiped away the tear that had formed in her eye. "Really?"

"Always. I just never knew it until recently."

Barbara looked up at him and he could resist no longer. Tommy kissed her; tenderly but with a passion that took both their breaths away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop it Tommy, I can't" she said breaking away from him as he tried to deepen their kiss.

"Sorry! I thought you..."

"I do," she cried, "it's just that..."

Tommy looked at her puzzled but put his arms around her and held her close to him. This weekend had taken them both by surprise. "It's okay Barbara. We have the rest of our lives, we don't have to rush."

"I'm sorry," she said plaintively.

Still holding her tightly Tommy stroked her back and laid his head on hers. "Don't fret Barbara."

Everything he said only made her feel worse. He was not only being gentlemanly, he was being very loving. He was everything and all she ever wanted but she was too embarrassed to tell him she had no experience in these things. She thought it would be fine but when it had come to it she was afraid of disappointing him.

She nodded. It did not seem fair to him but she certainly did not want to be alone. "Tommy, it's not that I don't want to kiss you because I do."

He frowned at her again unsure why if she wanted to she did not just do it. "What you afraid of? I can stop at any point. You can trust me never to push you Barbara, I promise."

She pulled away from him and leant against the wall looking at her feet. "I'm afraid of doing it wrong and disappointing you. I'm nearly forty and I've never kissed anyone. How hopeless does that make me?"

Tommy was shocked but instantly understood her reaction and felt a wave of protectiveness and love wash over him. He was trying to sound sincere and truthful but it came out somewhat pompously. "It does not make you hopeless at all. It makes me very privileged; to be your first."

Barbara cocked her head and looked at him. "You're joking? Is that some male pride thing in deflowering the virgin? Well I don't quite fit that category either," she said angrily.

Tommy could see that old habits had returned. She was embarrassed and so attack was her chosen form of defence. He would be patient and work through this with her. "This is not about pride, male or otherwise. This is not about sex. If you choose never to kiss me or never want us to make love then I still want to be with you. I still want to feel the way you made me feel last night and today. If I wanted sex or physical comfort I could have any number of women. I've had plenty but not one of them has ever made me feel loved the way you do."

The honesty of his claim was almost brutal. She wanted desperately to rush into his arms but she was still scared. His words, glorious though they were, only frightened her more. "One or two have," she said with a bitterness that surprised them both.

"No, they haven't actually. Not like this." Tommy took a chance and embraced her. "You've always made me feel special. You love me with a fierceness that no one else can. I need that. I need to feel loved."

"That's at odds with your last statement. What if I can't ever...you know?"

"I don't mean physical fierceness Barbara. I mean the way you hold on and never let me go even when I am being impulsive and stupid, and the way you will tell me I'm wrong. You'll work it out. WE will work out the rest. In the context of the last few minutes this might sound odd but I was hoping to repeat last night. I promise I won't push you but I understand if you can't for some reason. Will you come to bed with me and hold me like you did last night?" He kissed her on the cheek and extended his hand.

Barbara looked at him. He was smiling softly but his eyes clinched the deal. She was beginning to understand that he did actually love her, it was not just loneliness or need. That created a whole range of other problems but tonight she was happy to ignore them. She took his hand and let him lead her to his room.

* * *

><p>Tommy glanced at the clock. It was almost two o'clock and Barbara was still snuggled peacefully into his chest. He needed the bathroom and the harder he tried not to think about it the more he needed to go. He extricated his arms and legs from her vice-like grip trying hard not to disturb her. She stirred and rolled over allowing him to escape. When he returned she was standing at the window looking at the stars. "I'm sorry Barbara. I didn't mean to wake you."<p>

She did not answer him and he moved up behind her and put his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder. "A penny for your thoughts."

"Could we try that kiss again Tommy?"

He thrilled at the sound of his name. He had waited so long for her to call him Tommy and now it sounded as if she had never called him anything else. "Hmm," he said as he began to kiss her neck, "of course. Just relax and let your instincts lead you."

With his arms still around her he could feel her tense when he kissed a particular spot on her neck. He moved his lips away and back several times, each with the same result. He repeated it on the other side with even more success as Barbara emitted the odd stifled groan of pleasure. He released his grip and she turned to face him. He knew she expected him to kiss her but there was no rush. He began to kiss those places on her neck again then slowly kissed his way up her neck and throat.

What Tommy was doing was not relaxing; quite the opposite. It was exciting in ways she had not anticipated. She tried hard not to make any noise but sometimes it was impossible. _Surely you're not supposed to enjoy this as much as I am?_ Her body ached for his touch but as he began to kiss her face Barbara tensed. The moment of truth was approaching but she really wanted this to be good for both of them. She wanted a night to remember with joy and she wanted this to be a night Tommy would never forget either; she could not just be another momentary diversion.

Her lips were soft and eagerly kissed him back. Tommy held her close and stroked her back with a gentle, regular rhythm. He kissed her face and her lips with gentle kisses and paused to allow her to do the same. He could sense her nerves were lessening but he still waited before he tenderly began to part her lips. She did not flinch and after a while started to respond. Her hand came up from his waist and she ran it through his hair sending shiver across his stomach. He groaned and she smiled under his lips.

Barbara was enjoying kissing him. She could smell his earthiness and feel his desire. He murmured as she ran her fingers through his hair and his lips were more insistent. Tommy pulled away and began to kiss her neck again. Every time she nuzzled into it an invisible string seemed to tug deep inside her. The more he tickled and kissed her there the greater her need for him grew. He was caressing her arms and her side but she could tell he was avoiding anything overtly sexual. He was letting her dictate the pace and the activity. She had had one sexual encounter fifteen years ago so she was not afraid of that part. She just had to get past the next bit.

Tommy put his hands either side of her face and stared into her eyes. It was reassuring to know that he was concerned. "I want this so badly Barbara," he whispered softly, "but I'm scared too. What if you don't like it?"

"Oh Tommy how could think I won't? Do you know how long I've dreamt of this?"

"Exactly," he said as he kissed her lovingly, "but I might not be as good as the imaginary version."

Before she could answer Tommy was kissing her again. This time his mouth was angled in a way that it was natural for her mouth to be open. She went rigid as she felt his tongue tentatively bridge the gap between them. It touched hers and she pulled hers back to get out of the way. His followed and she realised he was seeking it out. It was a strange slippery sensation but it pulled hard on those strings. Barbara felt a surge of desire and pushed back against him. He tasted sweet which contrasted perfectly with his earthy scent that she realised was his aftershave that had heated up in their passion. He followed his instructions and closed her eyes and followed her instincts. He explored her mouth and then withdrew encouraging her to explore. When she did he groaned audibly. Barbara stopped thinking she had done the wrong thing but his hands implored her to continue.

Kissing Barbara was divine and Tommy was pleased that at least that was a better word than 'nice' even if if was woefully inadequate to truly describe his pleasure. She was kissing him with an enthusiasm that threatened his promise that he could stop at any time. He broke away and held her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Wonderful," she replied dreamily, "I had no idea it could be like this."

Neither of them could stop and Tommy slowly edged her towards the bed where they fell awkwardly, still kissing. They chuckled and whispered endearments and encouragement as their hands and lips began to traverse each other in a slow, pleasurable survey. "We can stop whenever you say," Tommy kept repeating.

Barbara did not answer until his lips kissed her scar. "No Tommy we can't stop and neither of us want to."

* * *

><p>Dawn erupted through the window with intense golds and reds that lit up the room. Tommy swore, remembering he had not pulled the curtain. They had been asleep less than an hour and today could wait. He untangled his legs and arms and rose from their bed and quickly pulled them shut. As he returned to cuddle he gave her a quick, tender kiss and she instinctively began to kiss him back. This was not what he had intended but as her hand tickled an erogenous zone on his back that she had discovered last night and her naked groin pushed against his, Tommy knew that they were not going back to sleep for some time.<p>

The new lovers finally rose in the early afternoon when hunger for sustenance won out over their hunger for each other. Tommy heated some soup and was surprised when Barbara stayed standing to eat it. He raised his eyebrows then smiled cheekily. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm a little tender" Barbara replied blushing. "You forget it's only been used twice before and that was fifteen years ago. You're insatiable!"

"That's not quite how I remember it," he said as he stood up and embraced her. "A certain young lady I know kept making love to me like no one else ever has. How could I resist?"

Barbara smiled at him and Tommy melted in a way he had never expected. A tear ran from his eye. "I love you Barbara."

_What?_ The sincerity of his voice shocked Barbara more than the words. "I'll bet you say that to all your women."

She was trying to make light of it but her words stung Tommy. "No, I don't! This is not a game Barbara. I thought you would have realised from last night how I felt. I thought telling you would be special and for some inexplicable reason I thought you might feel the same way."

Tommy turned to leave the room. If anyone had asked him on Friday morning if it were possible to fall in love in two days he would have laughed at them but it had not really been two days. This had been coming for years and yet Barbara thought she was just a conquest for the weekend. If she really understood him and loved him how could she possibly think that?

"Tommy wait. I'm sorry." He turned to look at her and could see how scared she appeared. He wanted to rush back and embrace her but he allowed her time to speak. "I never dreamed you would say that. I never thought you could ever feel that. I love you more than life itself and after last night I can't imagine going back to our old lives. I'm glad I'm sitting that exam because I couldn't bear it if they shipped you off somewhere without me."

She was looking down at her feet again and when he lifted her chin to kiss her he saw the tears rolling down her face. "Good. Now that we have that settled I only have one other question," he said as he kissed her.

"Whatever it is the answer is yes," she cooed back after the most tender and loving kiss that they had shared.

"Ah good, I'm glad you want to do the washing up."

Barbara hit him playfully on the arm and grinned at him. "I must try that trick when I need paperwork done."

Tommy kissed her again then whispered in her ear, "my real question was 'will you marry me'?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Tommy! You can't ask me that!" She pushed him away and glared accusingly at him. "That's not fair."

"Why not?" He knew it was a gamble asking her now but it was important to him. He had known he wanted to ask her well before they made love. He had been about to tell her in the pub that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her when the publican had keeled over.

"Because after last night and now I want to say yes but we both know your proposal is only because of what happened."

"No it's not!"

"Right so you planned this all along did you?"

"Well no, not exactly."

"Then Detective Inspector, the evidence would indicate that your offer has been prompted by last night."

"You make it sound as if I propose to everyone I sleep with," he accused.

"I wouldn't know but you do have a habit of falling in love rather quickly, or thinking you are in love at least." Tommy started to rise onto his toes and she raised her hand to silence his brimming objection. She spoke softly but earnestly. "You're a wonderfully loving, generous man and I can tell that at the moment you really mean it and I love you for that but we have to face the reality of what if would mean. You can't just marry anybody. It would be different if you were just DI Lynley but you're not and I don't fit into your life as Lord Asherton. It would be a disaster for both of us and I don't want you tied to me when I'm not what you need in a wife."

"You are exactly what I want and what I need. I was going to tell you that in the pub last night before anything really happened. I've loved you for years I just never understood that because it was different to Deborah and even Helen. It was real, the others weren't I just didn't know the difference if that makes sense. Anyway if it means having you or losing you then I'll pass the title to Peter and just keep enough of the money for us to be comfortable. We can live wherever you prefer. Your current flat is too small but we could find something bigger nearby if it would make you happy."

Barbara stared at him dumbfounded. He meant it. If she asked he would give it up. "No, you would always be on his back about not running it properly and resent me for making you give it up, no matter what you say now. I know you too well Sir...er Tommy. See you have me flustered just thinking about it all. The offer is tempting and I think I just fell deeper in love with you for making it but your title and it's trappings are a part of who you are; a part of what I love about you." She moved back and embraced him then reached up and lovingly pushed the lock of hair that had fallen over his eye back behind his ear. "You can't give it up and I would never let you."

"I would rather be without the title and Howenstowe than without you Barbara. Remember that night years ago in your flat?" Barbara nodded. "We said it then. We need each other, and now after last night that has become more, er...tangible. I know the idea of being Lady Asherton is daunting but I'll help you. Really it is only three or four times a year..."

Barbara raised her hand to silence him again. "Tommy, I could cope and deal with your fancy functions and pompous friends if I had to but it is not a decision we should make now. It's too emotional. We need to stand back and be logical." She rubbed his arm. "And it's going to be fine when you decide this weekend was just a nice interlude. It's been far more than I ever dreamed I could have."

"No! This is not an 'interlude'." He was angry that she could not understand this was real to him but he could also appreciate why given his history. He spoke as plainly and honestly as he could. "We did not make love to each other because we were bored or lonely or any other reason other than that we finally admitted something we have known for years. We are the only people who can truly make each other happy. We are the only ones who understand each other. Whether we argue or make love we balance each other. We complete each other and I won't let your prejudices or anyone else's stand in the way of us being happy!"

Barbara bowed her head and literally shuffled her feet. A thousand conflicting thoughts ran through her mind. Of course she wanted to say yes but he was impetuous and she did not want either of them to regret it. "Ask me again in three months and if we are still together and you still want me then I will say yes and we can work through the 'details'." She hardly believed that she had capitulated that easily but the thought of being without him now frightened her more than any potential aristocratic obligations. She knew he would guide her through it and she knew if she applied herself she could smile and be nice to even the most painful of his associates. Knowing Tommy and his family and seeing how his friends lives were as messy as any ordinary person's had softened her prejudices over the years; not that she would ever admit that to him.

They looked at each other and smiled. Tommy knew he would still want to marry her in three months and it would give him time to think through how to arrange the estate to minimise any burden on her. Helen had had no interest in the estate and had begrudgingly attended functions. At least Barbara would make an effort. He knew beyond doubt he did not want her to change. He did not want her to stop being wary of 'his lot' but he did want her to feel more comfortable. Three months would give him time to take her to places they would be expected to go. He could slowly introduce her to the opera, the ballet and good restaurants. She would not be as daunted as she believed. He even considered getting his mother and Judith on board to help. "I'll still want it so I'll take that as a conditional yes with you having a three month escape clause. Mind you, you're going to need a very good reason to say no!" He sealed their deal with another long and passionate kiss. Despite her initial fears Barbara seemed to enjoy kissing him as much as he liked kissing her.

They showered separately much to Tommy's disappointment but he had to agree that the narrow shower over the slippery enamelled bath would endanger life if they attempted to share it. It was mid afternoon and the sun had slipped to a comfortable angle and filtered gaily through the leaves on the trees by the river. "Fancy a stroll before dinner?" Tommy inquired hoping that Barbara fancied some fresh air.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

This time they headed towards the village. Tommy had his arm draped around her shoulder and Barbara had her arm around his middle. They passed a man dressed as a typical country squire in an olive green tweed jacket, brown corduroy trousers and long green wellies. An overweight black Labrador with muddied paws lolloped behind him and came rushing up towards Tommy wagging his tail from a point just behind his ears as only Labradors can.

"Hello boy," Tommy said bending down to give the dog and playful tossling, "what's your name?"

"Tommy," the man replied on behalf of his dog.

Lynley looked up a little confused. "I'm sorry Sir, you appear to have me at a disadvantage."

The man doffed his tweed cap to Barbara then extended his hand which Tommy shook heartily. "James Peacock, I live just up there on the hill. This old fellow is Tommy. He seems to like you."

Tommy laughed. "I see, yes, Tommy Lynley. My fiancée Barbara and I are staying in the Tomlinson cottage for the weekend."

"Ah, Tommy. Yes, that is quite amusing. Well nice to meet you both. Come on Tommy leave your namesake alone."

The man walked off and his dog looked at him and then at Tommy. "Off you go boy," Tommy said and the dog turned and ran after his master.

"Fiancée?"

"Well you almost are, you agreed to agree to marry me." They looked at each other as huge grins spread across their faces. "Same thing really. We both know it will happen."

Barbara sighed. Yes, if nothing changed it would but if she thought about it too hard it scared her. "We'll see Your Lordship, don't count your wives too quickly!"

They walked further along the river and came to a small, grey stone bridge that led onto a small island covered in drooping willows. Tommy led the way and they found that under the willows was a verdant patch of grass speckled by wildflowers. If was enchanting and romantic and quite secluded from the pathway. Barbara watched the fast flowing stream tumble across the rocks. Tommy stood behind her and embraced her, leaning his chin on her head. "It's almost as beautiful as you."

"Oh please! Don't get all mushy on me, it doesn't suit either of us. We should be able to be honest with each other," she chastised him.

Tommy realised she had no idea that he did find her beautiful. She was not classically beautiful but she had an energy that lit her from within and her green eyes mesmerised him. He turned her in his arms and lifted her face so that she had to look at him as he spoke. "I find you incredibly physically attractive Barbara. As you said yesterday you have good assets. More importantly though your eyes are a window to your soul and when I look into them I can't help but get lost in the beauty I see."

Barbara blushed deeply. "That's still mushy...but thank you."

Tommy answered her with a kiss hoping it would reassure her. Before long it had morphed by mutual consent from loving to passionate and as they sank onto the grass it became erotic. Tommy whispered into Barbra's ear and she looked shocked. "No! We couldn't! What if Tommy the dog came back and found us or someone else came along?"

Lynley shrugged but did not answer. Instead he nuzzled her neck in just the place he knew would lessen her resistance. "No Tommy absolutely not...it wouldn't be appropriate...we might get caught...oh, oh...the thought is rather exciting but...oh Tommy!...Mmmmm."

Barbara and Tommy held hands as they walked into the village, wide grins cemented on their faces. Tommy felt unconstrained. He was alive and free in a way he had never been before. He no longer had to try to guess how to please someone and he was amazed at the instinctive way Barbara knew how to make him feel needed and loved. He doubted he could wait the three months. "I don't suppose you will say yes now will you? I'm not sure I can wait three months."

"Patience has never been your strong suite but I think you need to learn it now otherwise when we, if we, get married you are going to be impossible!"

"So that's no?" he laughed as he stopped and embraced her. "What about we just give it three weeks?"

"You're incorrigible!"

"I'm very encouragable," he replied cheekily as he kissed her again.

"Stop that right now. You know what happened last time. We need to find out how the publican is and then get something to eat."

Tommy laughed. "Priorities."

The pub was open and the bar was staffed by a local from town who pulled two pints with the largest heads Barbara had ever seen. He apologised as the brown, creamy froth settled and he topped them up. They were relieved to learn that Tim was expected to recover and ordered their meals. Tommy led them to the same seats as the previous night and they discussed their plans for Monday before they had to return to London.

"We could walk along the river again," Barbara suggested.

"To the island?" he asked hopefully. "We might not have tine. We didn't make it up until late today."

"And whose fault was that?"

"Sorry to butt in but I just wanted to thank you for saving my husband." They looked up to see the publican's wife dressed very sensibly in a white shirt and dark grey slacks.

Tommy rose and offered her his seat. "We were delighted to hear that he will be able to return here with you."

"I know I came across as silly yesterday but I really do love him." She turned to Barbara. "I thought I needed to please him or he would leave me but he says he loves me without needing to be a sex kitten. I think we can be happy. I hope we are both as happy as you two are together. I look at you and see you were made to be together no matter what but I never thought that would happen to me but maybe I just didn't notice what we had. Anyway thanks again."

They ate quickly and in relative silence, both lost in their thoughts. As it was dark they walked slowly back to the cottage along the road rather than the river. Again neither of them spoke. Tommy poured them a drink and set a fire. Barbara was curled into the corner of the brown leather sofa and Tommy sat beside her and extended his arm around her.

Barbara eventually broke the silence. "I'm glad Tim will be okay. His wife really does love him. It made me think."

She paused and so Tommy had to ask, "about what?"

"About us."

Tommy was instantly alarmed. His thoughts had been about how important Barbara was to him and how devastated he would be if she said no. He had been thinking of ways to woo her without pressuring her. "What about us?" he asked nervously, rapidly preparing an arsenal of arguments to defend anything she said.

"I will marry you, if you still want me."

Tommy was delighted. "Of course I do. What would change?"

"I just needed to be sure it wasn't just...you know."

"Barbara, making love to each other, wonderful though it is, is simply a physical expression of what we feel. It was never about that. I could have continued to sleep with you without proposing."

"Yeah, I realised that as the publican's wife was talking and also what she said. It was the same thing you said yesterday. No one is ever going to make me happier and if you think the same, who am I to question it? The rest is detail."

"They will take care of themselves just as we will take care of each other." Tommy kissed her and before long they retired for the evening knowing that they did not have to plan for tomorrow other than leaving time to return to London.


End file.
